


'Cause you love, love, love (When you know I can't love)

by Lothiriel84



Series: A is for aromantic [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Friendship, Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart awayYeah, maybe I'm a crook for not caring for itYeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad personWell, baby, I know





	'Cause you love, love, love (When you know I can't love)

It’s not that he hasn’t thought about it. He’s mulled it over for centuries, and he’s long since reached the conclusion that there simply isn’t a version of reality where that would go down well.

_I love you to stars and back, Angel. Just not in the same way you love me, ‘s all._

He’s not in love, never has been. Not for lack of trying.

_You’re my best friend, my entire universe. How do I make you understand?_

He sees the look on Aziraphale’s face. Fondness. Affection. Longing.

_I would cut my heart out and hand it over to you. Fall a thousand times more, if that meant I could love you back the way you want me to._

“Crowley.”

_Not now, Angel. I can’t deal with yet another heartbreak right now._

“Oh, my darling. If only you would let me explain.”

_I’m so sorry. Please. Can’t you see I’d get down on my knees and crawl my way back into Heaven, if I thought that could change anything?_

“Crowley, listen to me. You’re enough – we’re enough. This thing we have here, I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.”

_You don’t have to do this, Angel. You deserve to be loved the way you’re made for._

“I am,” he smiles, patiently. “Come here, you silly little thing.”

_‘m not. A thing. Nor am I little, for that matter._

Still, he lets Aziraphale pull him into a hug, rests his chin on top of his shoulder. Tentatively allows himself to hope, just for this once.


End file.
